Lady
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: You feel like a total creep watching her like that without announcing yourself. But since the moment you've stepped into the choir room you've been mezmerized. Rated T just in case.


**I do not own anything!**

**Inspired by Lenny Kravitz's song Lady**

* * *

She started dancing and it was flawless, tiredless and so sensual. She was dancing like no one was watching. As far as she was concerned, no one was watching.

You feel like a total creep watching her like that without announcing yourself. But since the moment you've stepped into the choir room you've been mezmerized. You are a dancer, and you've always noticed how she moved to the music that surrounded her and you were always thinking how she would make the perfect dance partner. That thought didn't always come with dancing as the main reason. Maybe it was more or less the thought of your hands on her curvy body, to feel the movement of her hips underneath your hands or maybe even mimic them with your own hips, so close to hers. So maybe it had nothing to do with dancing.

_Never knew there was such a lady_

_I'm thinkin' 'bout this pretty lady_

Her back is still turned to you so she can't see the total look of desire you've been sending her way. And you're trying to make your mind stay away from the racy thoughts that had been racing throught it but you can't help thinking that maybe she knows exactly what she's doing. Thinking wishfully that she was dancing for you and every thrust and sway was an invitation to join her. A part of you is hopeful that at any moment a piece of clothing will be lost and that you'll discover what had been hidden under them.

You've been watching her for months if not a year, well if you weren't creepy before, you were now. And you've assured yourself that she doesnt know about it 'cause, well you are Mike Chang, a ninja, an Asian spy. You don't talk much but notice everything and you've noticed her. You don't really remember when it all started, maybe it was the swing of her hips as she was walking and her well defined behind or the way she smiled at you. Or maybe it was simply the day you saw down her shirt when she bent down to pick up the pen she dropped.

You are still standing there watching her like a real perv. The only movement you can manage it's the tightness that is occuring in the front of your pants. She is so sexy and you curse yourself for not seeing it from the start and also cursing all the guys for not seeing it either. But maybe that last part is for the best, you'll get to have her all to yourself without any competition.

The way she moves is so enticing that you are actually drooling! "Real smooth Chang! Asian spy my ass!" He thought.

_I know she's a super lady  
I'm weak and I've gone hazy yeah_

_I'm crazy for that lady_

-"Are you going to join me or you're just going to keep standing there undressing me with your eyes?" She said still dancing.

Is she talking to me? When did she notice me? What should I say! Mike kept thinking to himself.

-"So I guess it'll be option b" Mercedes answered to her own question.

Shit he was still standing there saying absolutly nothing and probably looking like a damn moron.

-"Don't worry I don't mind, I've noticed for a long time that you've been looking at me but decided to say nothing. I wanted to see how long it would take you to come to me." Mercedes told him still dancing with her back to him. Damn everthing about her was so hot, unlike himself who was still standing there looking like an idiostic mute. "Fine, I'll keep myself compagny" She said seeing that he was still not respondig.

Mercedes still danced like he wasn't there or maybe put something extra because he was there. At this moment something shocked him back into action, she didn't seem surprised when he placed his hands on her hips while molding himself into her form. She melted into him and purred softly as she slowed down her pace, exagerating every movement of her hip and putting one hand over the hand that was on her hips and the other on the side of his face. Mike held back a groan and cursed under his breath, he didn't know what power she held over him.

_Don't need all my other ladies  
I'm beggin' for this little lady  
'Cause I tell you she's cool  
She's divine_

She chuckled softly "Took you long enough!" He thrusted into her with a little bit more force than he usually would and she hissed as a response. "I'll make the wait worth while." He answered her back. They continued dancing with a carnal need, thrusting harder with each movement and grabbing anypart of each other that fell under their hands.

When the song ended they were breathless. Mercedes untangled herself from him, "Well I gotta head home" As she started walking away Mike grabbed her arm "Wait, we're not done" he told her with his voice raw, he pulled her into him and kissed her with every fiber of his being that had been longing for her. When they pulled back, she looked into his eyes "What kind of invitation was that Mike Chang ?" He gave her a smirk "One for you to be my girl"

-"Really Chang! That's how you choose to go 'bout it?"

-"Don't act like you dont want me Jones!"

-"Oh! Somebody is overly sure of themselves!"

-"Well if you kissing me back like that is any indication. Admit it you have the hots for me!" Mercedes shivered from the way his eyes got dark and the way his voice got deeper and raspy from desire.

-"Fine let's get out of here. Your place or mine?" She answered in a whisper.

-"Frankly i don't really care, I just want to be with you" he told her as he pulled her in for another kiss. Completly phased by that second kiss, Mercedes gave him a seductive smile and told him "Mine it is"

_Don't you know she blows my mind  
All the time  
And she makes me feel good  
Like a real woman should  
Yeah  
All the time_

**END.**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Be nice on them reviews!**


End file.
